1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for triggering a recording of a measured signal.
2. Discussion of the Background
Measuring instruments and systems often offer a display of signal-level distributions of a stochastic measured signal via frequency or time, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,237. The prior art, as documented, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,237, disadvantageously fails to disclose a technical doctrine for the identification of interference-signal components in a stochastic measured signal or, derived from the latter, a triggering for the recording of the measured signal with the interference-signal components contained therein. Alongside the identification of an interference-laden measured signal of this kind, the identification of a correct measured signal freed from interference-signal components with a specification of a reference measured-signal as a technical doctrine complementary to the latter is also not covered by the prior art.